Beauty and the Wolf
by Wish-Chan
Summary: Based on Beauty and the Beast, except for it is warped from Eriol's crooked mind. Syaoran is the Wolf, a boy condemned to wear a wolf mask to hide his face. Sakura warms his heart, and he realizes his true feelings for her. For Syaoran's bday July 2000.
1. Part 1

**Beauty and the Wolf**

**Chapter 1**

_**Hong Kong…**_

What do they want from me? It's my stupid birthday tomorrow. Sometimes, I wish I were just a normal boy. Not someone who was "The Chosen One," someone who held the promise of the whole Li clan. Then, maybe I'll be like the other guys my age, go out with friends, play around, and be with the girl that I like. I may have a normal birthday, hanging out at cafes or even have a special date at a 5 star restaurant. But, here I am, tracing documents from ancient China and chasing demons that existed centuries ago.

Yet, if I were not "the Chosen One" I would have never gone to Japan to find the Clow Cards to prevent destruction. Then I will never have met … Sakura.

In the 2 years I lived in Japan, I have learned much more than I have in all the 10 years that I have lived in Hong Kong. I learned to love. All I want to do is be with Sakura and protect her for the rest of my life. However, I have kept my idiotic family honor and came back to the Li household, under the orders of my mother and the Elders. They respect me though, for I have changed. I am no longer the silent, "frowning" boy that I used to be. For now, I have learned things I never knew. There is a meaning of life, something to struggle and work for. Even as I wade through all the work and "missions" while I manage school, and extracurricular activities, I have a hope. Someone to fight for. 

"Li Syaoran! Hand in your test! It's time to go!" The math teacher said.

I gazed in horror at the empty white blank space of paper. Barely half the problems were solved. 

My friends laughed at me. Strange. I had friends. Lots of them. I no longer avoided company and society. I joined in with school activities. Even now, I'm not a very talkative person, yet I have my share in a conversation. Of course, there are not many people that I completely trust. Unlike other guys, I don't have the time to hang out over the weekends and after school either. Once in a while I do, but not often. I have no time to waste. It's hard enough to keep up with my studies, training (which is endless,) as well as all the tasks that are to oblige the Li clan and the Elders. People just think I'm terribly busy or just weird. Right now, I'm in the middle of tracing a half burnt document of Clow Reed's to try and prevent demons and conjugations from escaping from a complicated magic contract. Sounds complicated, right? Right. I hardly know what I'm doing, but the Elders "trust me." And if I'll ever go back to Japan again, I will have to get things done. Of course, I didn't tell mother about the time that I messed up and blasted half of the study room. Nor the time that I caused a thunderstorm in my neighborhood. Not even yet the time that I burnt part of a priceless, ancient, treasured spell book. What they don't know won't hurt them. Or so I tell myself.

I unbuttoned the top of my white short sleeve collar shirt of my school's summer uniform, trying to cool myself from the summer heat. We had a research project in the library. In some ways, I never want to see a book again.

"Hey, what do you think about that girl you sit next to in Math class?" Yuujin, a friend asked. I knew him from before I left Hong Kong. He picked up a book.

"The one with long hair?" I asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, the gorgeous one. We're all crazy about her."

"She's okay, I guess. Why?"

"Sigh. You're as clueless as ever, aren't you, Syaoran? I thought that you got better, ever since you came back. She likes you."

"Why would she like me?"

"Well, you are okay looking, though not as good looking as me." It occurred to me, not for the first time, that my friend was a dreadful conceit. True, he changed girlfriends every week. I do dislike those sort of people.

"Is the only thing in your mind, looks?" I commented sourly.

He continued, "Plus girls. And you're pretty smart, most of the time, when your mind is not wondering off in another planet. You're athletic, you're taller than most of the guys in our grade. Also, everyone knows that the Li's are filthy rich, though they don't show it. So, it's fairly obvious that she should like you. Anyway, what does your family do, again?"

"Uh…" I can't exactly tell him that we are magicians. That is, most of us. There are doctors, lawyers, and businessmen among the Li's as well, but…

"Anyway," he continued, "You're one lucky man to have such a beautiful girl chasing you.

"She doesn't like me. I don't see why you are so girl crazy."

"Well, you are dead clueless in how much attraction you cause." 

Some girls were chattering behind the bookshelves, including that girl in my math class. She waved at me and smiled a 100 watt "sickly sweet" smile. The kind that girls give to flirt, and the kind that gives me shivers. But, Yuujin was half drooling.

"Don't let your mind wonder!" Someone pounded on my head.

"Ouch," I shouted.

Meirin, with her jet black hair swinging came to sit next to me. "You have me. Don't get allured by long haired girls." In a half mutter, she said, "And what about Sakura?"

I shot her a warning look, but Yuujin asked curiously, "Who is this Sakura?"

Giving a wide eyed, innocent look, Meirin exclaimed, "You mean, you didn't know? Sakura's Syaoran's…"

"Ahem!" I glared at her.

"Anyway back in Japan, there's this girl and Syaoran loves her. Shame, he didn't say anything. But that doesn't change the fact that he's my fiancée," she said, jokingly.

"WHAT??! Syaoran has a lover in Japan, and a fiancée?" The girl in my math class exclaimed. I rubbed my sensitive ears. In a shrill voice she shouted, "But he's mine! I claimed him first!"

"Wrong! I claimed him when we were 5!" Meirin retorted.

"What? You guys like him, too?" A quiet girl that I didn't even know, exclaimed.

"Quiet! This is a library!" The piercing librarian shushed,

"So, who do you actually like?" Yuujin asked, flicking back his glossy highlighted hair.

I was just about to answer "That's not your business," but I remember how Sakura dislike it when I said that. So, I refrained just in time.

"Is Sakura as pretty as me? Or as popular?" The annoying math class girl asked.

"Yeah! What's so good about this Sakura girl? Do you have a picture of her?" Yuujin asked.

"I bet she's ugly. And stupid," the girl said. "She probably tricked Syaoran into liking her."

So little they know. "No," I replied. Squinting my amber eyes, I recollected every detail of her vivid face, her melting smile, golden brown tresses and melting smile. "She has a quality that no one else has. She has a smile, that makes others happy as well. She has a personality that shines out like the brightest night star. She has the eyes with the depth of an endless emerald ocean. But most of all, there's something about her so that I can't help loving her…"

"Earth to it Syaoran. You are spacing off as usual. You act like so old and wise. Enjoy life and youth while you can," Yuujin said, waving his hand in front of my face and laughing jokingly.

I picked up a thin book, flipped through it, then slammed it down. "Little you know. It doesn't matter anyway. Things won't work out with her."

Yuujin picked up the thin book. "Beauty and the Beast, and other Fairy Tales." Sitting down, he began to skim through it. "Hey, this is fun! And the Beast…"

"You know what I hate about fairytales? They always have happy endings."

"Well, isn't that why it is a fairy tale?"

"I guess happy endings just don't happen in real life." I took the book away, and put it back on the shelf.

"Don't get all melancholy, now." Yuujin laughed, slapping my back.

"Shhh! No noise in the library!" The librarian screeched. How annoying.

The problem is, I've been drifting apart from her. Long distance relationships just don't work out. I don't think that she even knows that it is my freaking birthday tomorrow. Not that it matters. Yet, deep within my heart, I know it does. I wish with all my heart that I could be with her. Still, maybe I'm living in a fantasy. Maybe things are not meant to work out. Maybe I should just face reality and give it up. There is no such thing as a happily ever after.

**Chapter 2**

_**BRINGGGGGGGGGG**_

Great, it's the beloved morning of the stupid day that I was born. July 13th. I slammed down on the alarm clock, then snuggled back into bed, pulling the blue sheets over my head. Just a little longer to sleep, to forget all my worries…

_**BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

Moaning, I slammed down another alarm clock, knocking it down to the ground.

_**BRINGGGGGG. BRINGGGGGGGGGGG. BRINGGGGGGGGGGGG.**_

Three consecutive alarm bells rang. This time, I really got up. Sakura always said that it worked to have 5 or more alarm clocks when you couldn't wake up. It certainly helps these days even if it is annoying. Otherwise, I would simply not be able to finish the workload.

Stretching, I stepped out of the tangled bed sheets and stretched. I looked around my room. It was almost like a typical guy's room. It was much bigger than my apartment room in Japan. There was a desk with scattered homework, a laptop, stereo, and a television. Furniture and this and that adorned the room. Sure, the clothes that were scattered about were folded. Yet, what differed most from my other friend's room was the sword, lying inside the closet, and the ancient books and scrolls scattered about. After all, I lead a double life. One is that of a normal teenage boy. Another is that of one of the most powerful magician in my generation. 

"Syaoran, how far have you gone in tracking down the document?" Li Fuutie, one of my 4 older sisters asked, butting her head into the door, untying a white apron from her pale pink Chinese silk dress.

As I stepped into my walk-in-closet to dress, I mumbled, "I told you to not come into my room without knocking."

"Ooo Touchy on the morning of his birthday! Well, come down later. Your big sis has baked a cake for you," added Fanren, another one of my annoying sisters.

"Oh save me…" I muttered as I drew on a loose t-shirt from inside. For a moment, I gazed at the mirror. To my surprise, my face didn't reflect. Instead, someone with a silver mask, in the shape of a wolf stared straight back at me with sad, bitter amber eyes. A nerve wrecking shiver ran down my spine. My heart skipped a beat, and I shook my head, and walked to the door.

"Ingratitude," Fanren muttered. "The others are waiting downstairs."

"Yeah. I'll come down."

"By the way, this is a package for you. It came in FedEx this morning." She tossed me a white parcel. She left, closing the door.

I looked at it eagerly at first. Then I frowned. There was no returning address, nor any name. Closing my eyes, I felt for the power. Someone had put a spell on it.

Gingerly, I opened the package, with a rip. A leather bound book tumbled out. On the top, there was a note with fancy script was attached to it.

"_**So, you're back in Hong Kong. Things have went as I planned, while other things have gone differently. Overall, I am pleased, though I would change a few things."**_

How contradictory. This sounds very familiar…

"_**Well, everybody knows my twisted mind. I have sent you a little token of my esteem. Enjoy the book well. It may be a once in a life time experience. Even though it is your birthday gift, it offers me some good amusement. Yes, things have been too peaceful and boring, here in England. Now, the fun is about to begin."**_

It wasn't signed, except for the sealed magic circle with the sun in the center. I sighed. That sounded very typical of Eriol, aka Clow Reed. So, it's fun, huh? I fingered the green leather bound book one more time. There was no title on it. Opening to the first page, I could feel that it reeked out the power of Clow Reed. On the first page was written in fancy script:

**Beauty and the Wolf**

Stroking my chin, I sighed another deep sigh. Does he think I am some preschooler? It dangerously sounded like a fairytale. I had at least been expecting some difficult spell book of some sort.

"Once upon a time…"

Oh god. Please help me.

"There was a boy who didn't know love, who didn't care about other people's feelings. He was cold and frowning. When others were nice to him, he brushed it off. He ignored and shunned everyone. Though he didn't know it, he was lonely.

Then one rainy evening, a powerful magician, Clow Reed, came to this boy, who was often called Little Wolf. Clow Reed noted the his distant, aloof ways.

"Syaoran, do you know the meaning of love?" the great magician asked.

"Love? What is love? I don't accept anyone to my trust. All I care about is collecting the Clow Cards," Syaoran retorted, burrowing his dark eyebrows.

"Don't you even want to learn?"

"No. I don't need or want anyone."

"Then, I will curse on so that you will have to wear this wolf mask." With these words, he waved his staff, with a great sun on the top.

To his horror a mask covered Syaoran's face. It was a silver gray, like a wolf, and covered the upper half of his face, like the animal masks of the Masque Balls in the medieval days. When he tried to take it off, it wouldn't come off. It wouldn't even come off with the help of his magic.

"Let that mask cover your face; let it cover who you are, for the better or the worse. Suffer beneath a face that isn't yours. Hide away, cower from company. No one will want to befriend a wolf boy. You won't be able to escape from that mask, until you learn to love someone…" Clow Reed hesitated. "And that person must admit her love back to you. You won't be able to smile, or express emotions, or captivate her by your good looks. You are behind a mask that conceals who you are. She has to love you for your ugly masked face; she'll never know that handsome face underneath. For all she knows, you may be the most repulsive thing on earth. The only thing you can do is let her love you for who you are inside, whoever you are inside."

Syaoran collapsed to the floor, with his hand covering his masked face. His amber eyes were pained as he shouted, "What do you mean by love? How will I love a girl when I don't know such an emotion? Why are you punishing me?"

"That's what you have to find out. Your mind has created your mask. Find out who you are inside." Then, the black cloaked man smiled wickedly as his glasses glinted. "The hard part is…" A white light flared, and a single branch of cherry blossom appeared. "This is your time span. You must learn to love and have that person love you back… before the last petal falls from the branch. When it falls, your life span is over."

Holding the cherry blossoms, Syaoran's golden brown eyes widened. "But! Who are you? Why are you doing this to me?"

"That's not important, but people may call me Clow Reed. Farewell for now. If you are not careful, you may be stuck in that form, that life, forever. There is no other escape. That mask will haunt you till you find a way out."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Syaoran screamed in despair as Clow Reed disappeared. He leaned his head against his palm, with his glossy chestnut brown hair clamped with sweat, dreading the wolf mask, he was forced to wear.

That was how the Wolf came to be.

**Continued part 2 **


	2. Part 2

**Beauty and the Wolf**

**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile, a striking young girl was rummaging through her father's library. She was very beautiful because of her bright personality which warmed the hearts of other people. She always brought the old, the poor, the young a merry smile, with her twinkling emerald eyes and her active interests. Often, they called her after the most beautiful flower in that district, Cherry Blossom. By no means was she perfect, for she was scared of ghosts, she was not very bright at times, and she hated mathematics. Yet she was always known to try her best at things. More often, they called her Beauty, because of the beauty of her inside. Her life was innocent and sheltered around people she loved, and her blithe will spread to everyone she knew.

One day, her love of books and curiosity caused her to stumble upon the Clow, setting free the Clow Cards. Soon, she found that it was her mission to collect them back again.

On one of these expeditions, Sakura rode on Cerberus' back to travel and track down more cards.

"Monster! Where are you going?" Her older brother asked.

"I'm not a monster!"

"Of course you are not, Sakura. Don't tease your little sister, Touya," Fujitaka, her handsome father commented as he prepared food.

"Well, I'm going out now. Yukito might come home for dinner today," Touya said.

Sakura's eyes turned round. "Hoe! Really?" She had a special spot for the Snow Bunny. "Well, I need to go now! Bye!"

"Oooh! Look. There's a single branch of cherry blossom there! Strange. Just a branch. It's beautiful, though. I want to take it home," Sakura exclaimed to Kero-chan in the form of Cerberus.

"Be carefu—" Kero-chan started, yet Sakura had already picked up the flower.

From the shadows, a boy in green Chinese battle clothes with a long sword and a wolf mask covering his face jumped down from a shaded tree. He drew out the lasin board, which flared out light. Then he declared, "What are you doing? Give that flower back! Do you know how important that is to me?" Syaoran glared at Sakura, and even under the mask, his amber eyes flickered dangerously.

"Hoe-e! I meant no harm…"

"No harm? And you! You have the Clow Cards, right? Give them to me, now!"

"But…"

Grabbing Sakura's arms, he tried to take them away by force.

"Right! Now, move to the right, and Sakura, tilt your head that way!" Tomoyo was enthusiastically video taping her and shouted out stage directions even though Sakura was struggling with full force.

"Who is that?" Syaoran asked, looking warily.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Tomoyo, Sakura's manager. Cool! Where'd you get that mask? It's perfect just like the one I was trying to find!" Tomoyo eyed skeptically the silver wolf mask.

"None of your business! I'm getting out of here as soon as I get these cards."

Just then, a young man with silvery hair came running down the road.

"Hello! I'm so hungry!" Yukito drew out meat buns then asked brightly, "Oh, do you want some, too?"

Both Sakura and Syaoran stopped mid-track and blushed furiously. 

Later on, Syaoran muttered to Sakura, "If you aren't going to give me the Clow Cards, you're stuck with me, until I take them away after you collect them all. Besides, you tried to steal my flower."

"Hoe-e."

So that's was how Beauty met and came to be with the Wolf.

Together, Beauty and the Wolf rivaled in catching the Clow Cards. Often, the Wolf, as he was called now, sharpened his tongue on Beauty. She felt hurt and confused at those times.

"Why do you always wear a mask?" Sakura asked, tilting her eyes to look at Syaoran.

"That's none of your business," Syaoran replied harshly as he sat in the chair of an unlighted room.

Clearly, there was hurt written all over Sakura's face. "Yet maybe, that is why you never smile. It's always looks like you are frowning. I just wondered, why do you always have to hide yourself?"

"I can't escape," he replied bitterly. It was a long story. He had no wish to share it with Sakura. However, he still wondered why Sakura pursued to be nice to him, even when he sharpened his tongue on her, even if he was hardly normal. Maybe, it's better to open up to hers, he thought. At the last moment, he backed out, scorning himself for his weakness.

"Do you live all by yourself, then? Has anyone seen your face?"

"I live by myself. And I don't think anyone remembers my face. Not that anyone would ever care to. Maybe I don't even have a face."

"You must have a face, though. And, aren't you lonely then?"

"Lonely?" There was a silence, as Syaoran's sweat dampened his thick chestnut brown hair. He looked away. "No. I don't know loneliness."

"Don't you get an aching, empty feeling? I do, but once I find that there are people out there, I don't feel so bad anymore."

"Well, what will an innocent, sheltered girl, full of life know about me?" He asked mockingly, almost bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so inconsiderate. Yet…" she glanced away. "You don't always have to be so brave. Everyone has feelings. A person has to feel lost and forlorn sometimes."

"Maybe I'm not a person, then."

With surprised eyes, Sakura looked at the bitter boy behind the mask. His features were not clear in the dark. Yet, there was something compelling about his eyes. "I didn't mean to badger you with all these questions. I just want to get to know you, that's all. You have something about you… I've never met anyone like you."

"Luckily, you'll never meet someone so bad and strange like me again."

She shook her head wistfully. "No. You're not a bad person. I hope to see who's behind the mask. I'm not scared of you, for I believe you are an angel inside. There's something in my heart. It has a strange feeling inside, though I can't describe it. It's like a little knot, waiting to be untied. And…I… I want to get to know you."

"Why would you want to know me? Just back off. It's better, for you. I'm different from you, get it? I am accursed. I am a shadow of myself." Syaoran backed away and turned away from Sakura's eager face. "You are my rival. You are something to get rid of, nothing else," he said in a hard, harsh voice.

To his surprise, she answered, "It's okay. I'll change that. I swear. It may be hard at first. But, trust me. Open up to me, for I'll be there to listen and understand, whether you are my ally or rival. That's what friends are for. I just hope you will think differently of me, someday."

Little did the Wolf know how Beauty foretold her words.

"You like Yukito, too, right?" Sakura asked, leaning her chin against the room with one candle light, which she convinced Syaoran to burn instead of staying inside with no light.

"I-I-I don't!"

"It's okay. I get all hanyaan, too," Sakura reassured as she leaned her head against her hand, blissfully. Her forest green eyes were dreamy and distant.

Syaoran sat down on a chair, fingering his wolf mask, to think. So this is how it feels like to actually like someone. I've never felt this way before, he mused. What are my feelings for Yukito. Why do I get all flustered around him?

He gazed at Sakura, with her golden brown hair glossy against the light and her eyes starry.

"Is there something on my face?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Huh? No."

"Is there's no mirror here?"

"You want a mirror? You're very vain, aren't you?"

She pouted. "No. I just wondered."

He hesitated then said, "I have no mirror. Because I don't like to see my reflection."

A slow, playful smile melted in Sakura's soft lips.

"What?" Syaoran asked defensively.

Shaking her head, she replied, "Just. You changed."

"Why?"

"If it was like when I first met you, you wouldn't have answered my question so straight forwardly and honestly. I'm very happy."

"Oh." Syaoran watched out of the corner of his eyes that strange, different girl who did not back away from his gruffness and mask.

For the first time, he realized that she was beautiful, like a radiant star. Even though he had been harsh to her, she continued to be nice to him. She had touched something in his heart, which made him warm, and relieve that empty aching that he had for so long, that he didn't even realize it. Yet, she loved Yukito. The Snow Bunny was a handsome man. The Wolf was covered behind a silver mask in the form of a beast. He never smiled or cared for anyone. He never felt lonely, or loved. Or so he thought.

One day, Beauty and the Wolf were catching a card. When it was about to attack Beauty, he leapt in front of her to protect her with his body and sword. He winced in pain as he received a deep cut on his arm.

"You're hurt!" Sakura exclaimed worriedly. She drew out a handkerchief from the pocket of her dress, and proceeded in tying up the bleeding wound, tightly and deftly. "Thank you for saving me." As she rested a gentle hand on his shoulder, Sakura thought, Syaoran's still a gentleman, despite the gruff attitude and concealing wolf mask. There's something there beneath that expressionless mask.

"It's all right. But-- but this doesn't mean that I accept you!" Syaoran replied. Yet, he fingered the lacy handkerchief tied around his arm. It was the first time he tried to protect someone. It felt queer, and he couldn't quite place his feelings.

"Tsk tsk," clucked Tomoyo, friend to Sakura and someone who had watched all along. "You like her, don't you? Then you should tell her."

"I-I-I-I-I don't like her!" Syaoran stuttered in dismay. He was blushing furiously under his wolf mask. Gradually, he came to realize that his feelings for Yukito wasn't love. "Anyway, she likes Yukito." He spat out his words.

Tomoyo's large blue eyes were concerned.

Beauty's vivid face played before the Wolf. The way the light caught her sea green eyes, the soft smile, the lithe form. Each image was a torment, and but a wistfulness in the Wolf's mind.

"Hurry! I'll get some ice creams!" Sakura waved, then ran ahead.

Eventually, he came to realize that he had learned to love, for the first time in his life.

"Why don't you admit your feelings for her?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't want her to feel pressured. She likes Yukito. I won't interfere with that," Syaoran replied even as he noted that there were only two soft pink petals left on the cherry blossom branch. There was not much more time left.

"You're wrong. I don't like Yukito," he said, as that topic was brought up again.

"Then who do you like?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"I like—"

"Oh, don't tell me!" For she had realized that she was treading on private stuff. "Anyway, do you want to go to the ball tonight? If you aren't busy?"

Syaoran felt hot, under his mask.

"Oh," Sakura's face fell. "Of course, you are busy."

"N-no! I'm not! I just don't want to go because of my mask. But I'll go."

"Really! That's great." She swirled around with an imaginary partner in her arms. Her graceful feet moved to the beat as she waltzed around the whole room. "It'll be so fun! And, Yukito is coming, too!"

Beauty and the Wolf entered the dazzling grand ball, lit by a dozen brilliant chandeliers.

Sakura was dressed in a flowing silk ball gown, trimmed with yards of laces and ribbons. It was especially designed by Tomoyo. Tomoyo noted with great interest how Syaoran was such a stunning dresser, even if he did always wear a mask.

"Go ask her!" Tomoyo nudged him.

"Ask what?" Syaoran asked.

Sighing exasperatingly, she said, "What else do you do at a ball? To dance?"

"Dance?" He squeaked. Before he could do anything, Tomoyo had pushed him into Sakura.

Beauty and the Wolf danced with each other. It was a strange sensation for Sakura to be whirling in the strong arms of Syaoran. For some reason, her heart thumped rapidly and she felt her stomach flutter like butterflies. Strange, she thought. I don't want to stop dancing. But, I see Yukito over there. I want to go to him, don't I? When she spotted Yukito, she felt hanyaan all over again, and she ran to him. Syaoran resided to the dark balcony.

From a dark balcony of the grand ballroom, Syaoran gazed through the red velvet curtains at the angelic girl and the equally angelic Yukito. They were laughing and softly chatting together. Their heads were tilted together. Somberly, he noted that one soft pink petal was left on his cherry blossom blossom. He dropped it on the ground and trampled on it with his left foot, crushing it to the ground. With sad amber eyes under his level eyebrows, he serenely gazed out at the harmonious night sky, with a handful of stars flung out into the sky. Sighing, he fingered his silver wolf mask one more time. He still hadn't gotten used to it, though he put up with it. If only he didn't have it on, he would feel more confident to approach her. Yet, it looked as if he was stuck with it. Forever.

Pushing aside the scarlet velvet curtains, Tomoyo stepped onto the balcony.

"It's still not too late," Tomoyo said. "You know very well that Yukito has no interest in her that way. And Sakura knows it very well, herself. She just doesn't accept it yet."

Wistfully, Syaoran shook his head, his dark bangs waving in the wind. "I gave her up. I will just watch my angel from afar. I'm content with that. Just as long as she's happy. She isn't for me."

A strange look appeared on Tomoyo's midnight blue eyes, as she fingered her thick, wavy hair. "You've finally learned to love. And you're sincere. You've come so far."

"If this is what the so called love is, I prefer not feeling it. Yet, then again…" Syaoran looked down upon his lean hand. "I just can't help it. It's as if an ache in my heart is replaced with another. Except that the second one is so much more pleasant, since it keeps you hoping."

"You should tell her." Tomoyo bent down and picked up the half crushed cherry blossom branch. "Sakura deserves your love. You can finally escape from that mask you wear, and show her who you really are inside. Everything will be all right. I trust you." She handed it back to Syaoran. For a moment, he hesitated, then took it. He clasped his hands over hers, in sign of gratitude for a supportive friend. Yet, his mind was already made up and it wouldn't sway. 

Sakura looked away from the balcony, and returned under the light of the chandeliers. Her emerald eyes were cast down remorsefully.

Suddenly the candlelight flickered and faded and everything went dark. Sakura felt a great blast of aura around her. All around her, people were falling asleep. She ran towards the place where it came from, tangling herself in the dress. Only one thought was in her head. _**Syaoran**_!

Syaoran raised his arm to shield his face. A distorted black shadow appeared.

"Your time has nearly run out, Little Wolf."

With a whitened face, Syaoran exclaimed, "You---" His words were choked.

"Do you love someone and does that person care for you back?" That menacing, light tenor voice asked.

"No. That person has no thought for me." Shuffling his foot on the cherry blossom branch with only one petal left to the floor, he closed his grievous amber eyes.

"That's a pity. And you have failed in collecting all the Clow Cards, yourself, I believe. What a failure."

Opening his eyes again with a new fire, Syaoran replied, "I don't know what you mark as a success or a failure, yet I have found my heart's desire, and I'm satisfied with that." Syaoran paused for a moment, finding it hard to continue. "If it is my time to leave this life behind, that cannot be helped. You have masked me, and told me my criteria. I have not met it, yet I am content with all I have learned. No matter what you did to me, I have broken part of the curse. I am not a nobody beneath this mask. I know who I am inside. "

Clow Reed gazed through his spectacles and remarked with wry amusement. "You did learn a lot, little wolf. I see that your life is a pity to end so quickly." A cruel smile curved at the corners of his lips. "Let's have some fun. How about exchanging one precious life," he pointed his tall staff with the sun on top to a figure approaching, "For another?"

Sakura burst into the balcony, panting for breath. She was surprised to see Tomoyo fallen asleep in a corner, and a dark cloaked tall magician pointing a staff at her.

"You can survive, Syaoran," Clow Reed said. "But not her."

In a blur, Sakura backed away cautiously to the edge of the black balcony, as Clow Reed raised his staff and blasted out his full power.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

There was a commotion and in slow motion, Syaoran ran towards Sakura, throwing himself over her. Everything was fuzzy, as he received a great blow on the arch of his back and shoulder, and at the side of his head. They fell to the cold stone ground together. A drop of ruby red blood trickled down Syaoran's forehead, from underneath the silver mask. Their hearts thumped crazily under sweat soaked clothes.

With trembling arms, Syaoran tried to pull himself up, even as pain throbbed through his hold body, as if he had been electrified. With a strained, cracked voice, he said, "Do what ever you want to do… with me… but don't hurt… Sa…kura."

"Syaoran! You-you…" Sakura's words were choked up. Laying Syaoran gently to the ground, she picked herself up and swerved around to face Clow Reed, her eyes determined, her mouth firmly set. "You dared to do this! I won't forgive you for doing this to him. I won't forgive till I win. Till, everyone, everyone wakes up to a bright, normal day once more."

"See if you can win, cute little Beauty. Conquer the darkness. Only those with a strong will can win this fight."

"I won't be beaten easily! Not after what you did to Syaoran." Her grip tightened around her staff." She raised it high into the air, parallel to the full moon hidden by dark clouds.

She closed her fiery eyes. "LIGHT!!!" The power resisted. Biting her lips until the bled, she poured the last drop of her aura into the staff. She looked at the hurt Syaoran, clenching his fists to keep his pain inside. He was watching her with the clearest deep set eyes ever, despite his fatal condition. Why had she been so blind? Syaoran, who was always beside her. Syaoran who she talked to, confided with, and understood her. Syaoran who she took for granted. "I won't disappoint Syaoran!"

Light flared out over the balcony and spread down below to all the town. The crimson sun peeked from the horizon, tinting the cloudy sky with gold.

She wavered, then held out.

"Well, well, well. The 'power of love conquers all.' When will I ever learn not to be so easy on people and underestimate them? Too bad, it's too late," Clow Reed mused to himself. Then he disappeared before Sakura could protest.

Sakura knelt down by Syaoran's side, leaning his damp chestnut head against her lap. "Are you all right?" She asked, fingering the mask stained with blood..

Just then, there was a CRACK, and a hairline sliver that had formed on the silvery wolf mask split in two, falling into pieces with a clatter onto the granite stone floor of the balcony touched by dewdrops.

Blinking his tired, yet vivid eyes, Syaoran's eyes focused onto Sakura's concerned face peering over him. Barely with a whisper, he said, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He touched his face with wonder. "Is this really me? Do you recognize me with out my mask? It feels so different."

A handsome face with bright amber eyes, level, dark brows, firm chin, and sensitive lips, with a trickle of dried blood across his forehead, was finally revealed from under the wolf mask. Running a gentle finger over his smooth, clammy brows, Sakura murmured, "Of course I recognize you. No matter what mask you wear, or what form you take, you always will be the same Syaoran to me. Everything will be all right now." She patiently dabbed at the blood dripping from his head with tenderness, using the corner of her dress.

Clasping Sakura's slender fingers with his own strong ones, Syaoran brought it to his chest. He closed his eyes, then opened them with a new light. "Say my name again, Sakura. It's been so long since I heard someone call my name. I'm not the Wolf."

"The Wolf, the boy, you're still my Syaoran. I'll do whatever you want. I'll call your name a million times, just be all right."

Syaoran's eyes glistened wistfully. "I wasn't going to say this to you, but I don't want to have any regrets. Sometimes, you see an angelic light, and it's indicating that I have to make the right decision. I don't mind if you feel this, but I would just like to say these words to you. Before the end." He squeezed her hand and smiled gently.

Interupting, Sakura murmured, "It's okay,you don't have to--"

"I love you Sakura. You're the first person to teach me the meaning of love." Syaoran continued, "Don't feel any pressure from this. I'm sure this makes no change in your life. When I leave, forget me. It's just that I will never forget you. I want you to stay the way you are, and make another deserving person happy."

"Don't talk like that, silly. Of course I love you. Deep in my heart, I knew. Somewhere, something kept me unsure and so uncertain. Yet, I couldn't face it." Wrapping her warm fingers over his cold ones and bringing it to her heart, she said, "I love you Syaoran, so don't talk like that. You're not going anywhere, or leaving. You're not going to leave me. We'll stay together." The corners of her lips played wistfully.

"Together… It's all over, isn't it?"

"No, it's just the beginning you'll see. If only I could show you how much I care. I made such a big mistake. Yet, it was you waiting for me, all my life."

"You didn't… mind my mask?" Syaoran asked.

"No, not at all. A mask wouldn't change who you are, even if there is a vivid face underneath it. I almost wish that you were still wearing that wolf mask, so that I could show how I'd care for you no matter what."

Reaching out a weak hand, to stroke her hair dampened hair from the misty morning, Syaoran said even softer, "When I leave you, don't be sad. I want you to be happy with whoever you will choose.Someday in the near future, please think of me once in a while. " He touched her peach soft cheeks and continued, "And remember me once in awhile. Remember that Syaoran loved you and wished his best for you."

The corner of Sakura's eyes glistened as she brought up his hands and leaned her cheek against them. "Don't talk like that. You're not going to leave me anywhere. Where you go, I go. I love you and I don't want to lose you now, nor ever." She smiled ruefully as tears gathered and dropped in a pool. "And someday in the far future, we can look back into these old days with a wistful smile. Yet, we will be so content and blissful then, that we wouldn't want to return. Together, we will win through whatever obstacles of life there are. So, you're going to get better and be strong again in not time!" She picked up the limp, faded cherry blossom branch and laid it onto Syaoran's chest.

"I… wish all you say will be true. It seems just too good to be true," Syaoran said in a cracked whisper. "I want to live."

"It will be true. You'll live. You'll see. So, don't leave me." Crystal tears streamed faster.

With a crooked, joking smile, he muttered, "Hey, you're getting my shirt wet." With gentle, fingers, he brushed away her tears. "Don't cry now, don't cry."

Stroking Syaoran's tangled chestnut hair as he leaned against her lap, she replied, "Why would I cry? You're going to get up, and before we know it, you will be back on your feet, teasing me, bickering with me. But this time, it will be so much better, because we know our true feelings… Yet… Oh, why, why do my tears well out?"

"Silly… Don't worry… I-- Sakura, smile for me one last time. I can't… talk… anymore. So… tired." his voices faded off.

"Shhh." She put one slender forefinger to his soft lips. "Don't waste your strength talking. I'll smile, I'll cry. Just rest a little while and you'll be better."

With trembling hands, Syaoran stroked her golden brown hair and said through short breath, every word being a pain, "I'll watch over you even when I am gone… So don't cry, or mourn for me… Stay healthy and loved. Stay beautiful and pure... in your heart... When I… die… smile and remember my wishes… Sakura..." He closed his eyes.

Gripping his hands even tighter, Sakura said, "Don't die! You can't die. Tell me you are joking. Tell me that you will wake up, strong as ever. Syaoran, get up! Get up!" With a choked voice, she murmured, "I love you Syaoran, you can't leave me yet." Fresh sparkling tears brimmed over her glassy eyes and dropped rapidly onto Syaoran's shirt. She gulped down a lump in her throat as her heart felt pierced by a million needles.

Through blurry eyes, Syaoran said barely above the sound of the wind, "Don't weep for me... I'll always… be with you… in my heart… no matter… how far away… I may seem. I love you Sakura. Always have… Always will..." His glistening eyes shut forever, and his hands went cold and limp, dropping to the tile floor. The birds stopped chirping, and all was morbidly silent.

With eyes reflecting horror, Sakura covered her face with her hands.

"SYAORAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!" Her desperate wail echoed out through the balcony, and down the corridors, and through the whole town lying beneath.

Burying her face in Syaoran's sweat soaked shirt, she clutched his icy hands. The sense of disbelief was overwhelming, as no more tears came to her eyes, and a distant part of her told her that it was all just a dream.

Stroking Syaoran's cool forehead, she saw that a gentle smile curved at the corners of Syaoran's lips. There was a pacifying serenity and tranquility about his face. Then, there was a shimmer around him. He grew translucent. She made a grab for him, but leaving only sprinkles of glittering light, his body melted into thin air. The last pink petal fell from the sakura branch, and blew away in a gust of wind.

"No… Don't take him from me," she whispered hoarsely, reaching at the empty space, kneeling down on the cold granite floor.

A gentle phantom voice echoed in her ears, "I'll always be with you in my heart. I love you Sakura."

A new determination came to her ocean green eyes. She picked her self up, and stared down from the balcony, her torn dress waving in the wind, as her golden brown whipped across her face. "No. I was wrong. Syaoran didn't leave me. I won't cry, or give up. I'll survive and make it through. I know that you will come back to me, no matter what form you are in, no matter how much you changed. For Syaoran, you are you, and I love you… I will remember and wait a hundred, thousand years, an eternity for you."

_**Japan...**_

A drop of tear plopped onto the leather bound book. "_Syaoran_... What does Eriol mean by this? I won't let such a thing happen." Sakura shut the book gently and shuddered. July 13th. It was night. For some reason, it seemed as she had lived in the book. Eriol... What did he mean by this? Did he send Syaoran a copy of it, too?

_**England...**_

"Oh dear. Do you think my gift was too extreme?" Eriol pondered. "But it was a chance for me to have fun after so long. It was the most interesting thing I did since the last battle in Tomoeda, agaisnt Sakura."

Nakuru yawned, "Well, we all know Clow Reed crooked mind. Nothing new."

Suppi-chan added, "But I thought you did say it was a birthday gift, not a funeral gift."

"Right? I guess it was too extreme, even for me." Eriol smiled, crossing his legs on his coach.

"There's a thing called 'happy endings' in books. Especially fairy tales," Nakuru said, pronoucing each word.

"But that's so boring," muttered Eriol. "Anyway, I was just having some fun with Syaoran and Sakura. Don't you agree that those two are the most frustrating couple in the world? If it were up to me, I would send Syaoran right back to Japan this instant."

Gaining composure, Eriol added, "Not that it's any of my business."

"Poor Eriol... You're really not appreciated in this world anymore. _BUT_ that doesn't mean that you have to go ruin birthdays," Nakuru said, flipping back her long fuchsia hair.

"Oh all right." Eriol waved his sun staff.

**Epilogue**

One year later, Beauty was walking down her village, carrying a basket of goods to carry to her great-grandfather.

Touya said, "Remember, go straight to your great-grandfather's mansion, and don't talk to strangers.

Putting on a red cape that Tomoyo made for her, Sakura walked down the road. Then Wolf spied her and schemed something in his head.

"Beauty, don't you think your great-grandfather would want some nice, fresh sakura blossoms, over there in the woods?"

Beauty, forgetting her brother's warnings went to the woods and ended up lost...

_**Japan...**_

"Hoe-e?" Sakura rubbed her head in puzzlement.

Kero-chan sighed, "This story is getting weirder and weirder.

_**Hong Kong...**_

"_ERIOL_..." My voice was unually low and strained. My fists were tightly clenched as I sweat-dropped. That twisted person...

_**England...**_

"What?" Eriol sighed. "Is there something wrong with that too? You said you wanted a happy ending! Fine." Eriol waved his wand again.

_**One year later...**_

"Did you hear? There's going to be a ball! A Masque, where everyone wears masks!" everyone exclaimed.

Beauty sighed. "I don't think onii-chan would let me go. He says it's too grown up for me. Oh how I wish I can go to the ball."

"Then, you shall go, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed.

"But I have no dress! No transportation, either!"

"Have no fear! I make your costume, and lend you my private limousine with my bodyguards!" Tomoyo announced. "But remember! You must return by twelve, or else you would turn into a swan!" 

So, Beauty entered the ball once more, as a dazzling figure dressed in shimmering white, cascading with satin and sheer lace. Her fragile mask covering her eyes were derived from Swan Lake's Princess Odetto, and was decorated with pure swan feathers and glistening sequins. She was a marvel with her swan-like grace. If only...

At that moment, the herald announced, "The Prince shall now dance!" Her dazzling emerald eyes met the magnificent figure in shimmering velvet, his face half masked by a silver wolf mask. His eyes were a brilliant warm amber.

In his strong, firm arms, she dance as lightly as a feather, her lithe feet in movement with Tchailkovsky's Swan Lake.

The herald announced, "The masks will be taken off at midnight!" Just then, the clock began to strike midnight.

_First stroke..._

"I must go," Sakura exclaimed, running down the stairs.

"Wait! Please wait!" The Prince called.

"No! If I don't go now, I'll be turned into a swan forever." She dropped one of the the cherry blossoms pinned to her dress.

"Wait! SAKURA!!!!!!" He snatched off his mask.

Sakura stopped dead still. Her sea green eyes widened. "Syaoran? No, it can't be. Don't make fun of me. It can't be..." She stepped back, edging towards a cliff.

"No! It's me, Syaoran!"

"No... Tell me this is a joke. Tell me I am dreaming..."

"Sakura." Syaoran cast up his sincere amber eyes. "Remember? 'Someday in the far future, we can look back into these old days with a wistful smile. Yet, we will be so content and blissful then, that we wouldn't want to return. Together, we will win through whatever obstacles of life there are.'"

"Syaoran?" Sakura's eyes flooded. "Is it really you? But..."

"Remember how I disappeared, after I..."

"Died?" Kero-chan butted in.

"Yeah, whatever. I materialized back into Hong Kong. And I was alive. After gathering my strength, I organized this ball... for you."

"Can I believe you?" Sakura crumpled her dress, and slipped off her swan mask.

Gently, Syaoran pinned a sakura blossom into Sakura's golden brown tresses. "Of course you can." He buried his head into her hair and drew her close to him. Relenting Sakura placed her confused head on his shoulders, taking a sniff. Syaoran smelled of wild flowers and soap, as well as the distinct sweetness of him. No ghost or fraud would think of that.

"But I have to leave you, Syaoran. I am to turn into a swan now, by the same magician who fastened that wolf mask on you. What can I do?"

Syaoran muttered, "Well, screw him."

I could hear Sakura, Nakuru, Kero, and Suppi all sighed, all the way from Hong Kong to Japan, and England.

Eriol sweat-dropped. "Why? Is there anything wrong with this ending?"

"Well, let's just say that your intentions are good," Nakuru said. "Sheesh, a mixture of classic fairy tales."

"I've always enjoyed Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Little Red Riding Hood, and Swan Lake," Eriol drawled. Then he turned serious, and waved his great staff, one last time.

Before going to bed on July the 13th, I happened to read the last page of the book.

**Dear Syaoran,**

**As you already have guessed, it is all my doing. I'm sure this book has left you confused. Well, please ignore the epilogue. It is pure nonsence to satisfy my crooked personality. However all before is an abstract form of the truth. You may wonder why the Wolf dies at the end. Literally, you are still alive. Alive and far from you love. Death symbolizes a gap between two star-cross'd lovers, whose distance apart is vast. I am not sure what you will do about it. It is up to you, not me. What you choose as your ending of the story is up to you, as well.**

**Eriol, aka Clow Reed**

**PS. To my point, HAPPY BIRTHDAY. **(surprise! magical firecrackers burst out. "GAH!" I was frightened out of my wits. My sisters thought I was going crazy with my magic.)   
**PPS. Someday, in the far future, if you go back to find your love, read back the ending of the book. You will find it changed... You make the discisions.)**

**THE END WHICH IS NOT THE END BUT JUST THE BEGINNING**

**Wish-chan**: Random story, huh? Comments at HAPPY BIRTHDAY SYAORAN?

Syaoran: ARE YOU WISHING ME HAPPY BIRTHDAY? WHAT KINDA B-DAY PRESENT IS THIS? AND WHILE I'M AT IT, MY BIRTHDAY PASSED SEVERAL MONTHS AGO.

Wish: man, i just didn't post it up...


End file.
